rebafandomcom-20200215-history
Brock's Swan Song
Cheyenne and Van are going to get an ultrasound that will tell them the sex of their baby. Brock arrives and announces that his father John D. has died. Apparently he was on the golf course when a swan kept interrupting his putting. He took a swing at the swan and had a heart attack. It's clear that Brock and his father weren't very close and he begs Reba to help him with funeral arrangements. Having known John D. for over 20 years, Reba prepares a small funeral ceremony including a few friends and family. The arrangements are almost complete when Brock comes by with BJ (deep in mourning even though she never met John D). BJ puts together an elaborate funeral complete with white doves and a Baptist choir. Reba takes Brock aside and convinces him that this isn't what John D. would've wanted. She mentions that he'd have been happy to buried on a golf course. Brock thinks this is a great idea and immediately has John D. cremated. He begs Reba to help him spread the ashes on the 12th hole at the country club. Reba gives in, but the cops arrive and arrest them for illegally spreading ashes. Cheyenne and Van find out that they're going to have a baby girl. Cheyenne immediately comes up with a ton of girls names, but Van doesn't seem to be so thrilled. He always envisioned them having a boy that he could play football with. Cheyenne tries to convince him that he'll be just as good of a dad to a girl as with a boy but he thinks that he'll have nothing in common with a girl. Brock and Reba sit in the police station and Brock begins to come to terms with his dad's death. They never got along and rarely saw each other. When the minister asked if anyone had objections during their wedding ceremony, John D. stood up and said that Brock didn't deserve Reba. Reba convinces him that John D. was really proud of him for being a dentist and that despite their estrangement, really loved him. Brock begins to mourn his father and the breakup of his marriage to Reba. The police let them go, but make them take John D.'s ashes and Brock is banned from the country club for life. Jake is having nightmares about John D. in heaven and mean angels so he comes downstairs to Van and Cheyenne. Van sits him down and convinces him that the angels are really nice and that John D.'s in a good place. Cheyenne points out that both little boys and little girls need that kind of reassurance and that Van will be a good father. Brock takes Jake to the 12th hole at the country club and covertly spreads the rest of the ashes (most of which he spread in the mud pit at the Kit Kat club). Plot After his father, John D. Hart, died, Brock is having trouble finding the appropriate way to set up his funeral. Cast Trivia Quotes Image Gallery (1)58162_1_1-x600.jpg (1)58162_1_4-x600.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes